dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Pokemon Guava and Mango/Johto
Characters Gym Leaders Seo (Violet City) Description= |-| Gym Trainers= Niu :Pokemon: :*Bounsweet :*Vanilite :*Swirlix Evie :Pokemon: :*Munna :*Galerian Ponyta :*Espurr :*Pichu Huang :*Wailmer :*Pikipek :*Ledian |-| Seo= Pokemon: Houndour, Yamper, Rockruff, Mightyena |-| Dialogue= Upon meeting Niu ;Niu: WELCOME! ;Sau: Oh, thanks. This is my first gym. ;Niu: This is everyone's first gym. ;Sau: True. It's still cool, though. ;Niu: Mm! I'm surprised it's your first gym. You're almost as old as the gym leader himself! ;Sau: That would make him pretty young, wouldn't it? ;Niu: You're kind of the same like that. But otherwise the two of you have completely different flavors! ;Sau: Eh?? ;Niu: He's like liver and onions with too much paprika, and you're... oh! I like you. ;Sau: Thanks? ;Niu: You're supposed to ask why! It's ok, I'll tell you after you help me feed the birds. If Sau does not get a high score helping Niu: ;Niu: Hm, not good enough! You can pass, but no flavor profile for you. If Sau got a high score: ;Niu: Thanks!! I think you are most like... a mango delight with guava. No, a guava delight with mango? Maybe both?? Oh, but like, a hidden taste... Well, it was a delight anyway, bye! Upon meeting Evie ;Evie: You use your Magnemite to do what? ;Sau: Excuse me? ;Evie: Herd Mareep! ;Sau: How did you know that? ;Evie: Oh, I can read minds. ;Sau: ... ;Evie: ... :Just kidding! It's all Munna here. :That's really cool, though! I bet with your flexible mind, you'll be great at this game. :It requires imagination. See these baby Pokemon behind me? You have to tell me what their evolved forms are. Are you ready? If Sau does not get a high score: ;Evie: Hmm...maybe you're like a baby Pokemon as well. What do you think you'll be like when you're older? If Sau got a high score: ;Evie: Wow! Isn't learning fun? :Yup, it was kind of a trick. I learned it from Dr Atua - he says none of us would learn anything if it wasn't a game. Upon meeting Huang ;Huang: Oh? Someone's made it this far. We can get started, then. ;Sau: I was wondering if there were any adults here. ;Huang: Having full-time staff manage all of the Park's responsibilities isn't sustainable. Here, put these headphones on. ;Sau: Okay. What are we doing? ;Huang: Very trusting, aren't you? I expected some sort of teenage resistance. ;Sau: I've been told I'm generally an agreeable person. ;Huang: I see. Perhaps I've been conditioned otherwise when it comes to children your age. May I have your name? ;Sau: I'm Sau. ;Huang: Sau? Like "saw"? Spell it for me. ;Sau: Ess-ay-yuu. The way the edge of Huang's jaw flexes makes it seem as though, for a moment, she considered something amusing. ;Huang: Hmm. When you spell it like that, it reminds me of that manic Trainer in a trench coat that breezed through here screaming indistinctly about hate. Yet when you say your name, it reminds me of our Gym Leader and how he was raised - or rather, how he wasn't raised. ;Sau: Huh? You can get all that from just a name? ;Huang: I'm just idly thinking about things. Now, about this audio test... If Sau did not get a high score upon helping Huang: ;Huang: Passable. That will have to do. If Sau got a high score: ;Huang: You seem to understand the touch of sound. Our Gym Leader is waiting - perhaps you can teach him a thing or two. Upon meeting Seo: Seo is playing with his Yamper and doesn't initially appear to recognize he has a challenger. When he does, he bolts upright and pieces together what he believes is an intimidating glare. ;Seo: Hmph. Huang's supposed to tell me when someone's made it through. Don't think that you've caught me off guard. ;Sau: Nope. I was wondering how you say your name. ;Seo: What a weird question. It's "Say-oh." ;Sau: Oh, I think I see now... ;Seo: What the hell? You're the most spaced out challenger I've had. Either they're trash-talking adults with a bunch of overleveled Pokemon or 10-year old kids that don't say anything with... a bunch of overleveled Pokemon. ;Sau: Are you on a losing streak? ;Seo: What's that supposed to mean!? ;Sau: I'm just filling in the words you're suggesting. Sorry. So, um... was it difficult for you become the Gym Leader? ;Seo: Yeah, I train hard. The previous guy wouldn't shut up about birds, but I thought this Gym should be more than that. I got big plans for this place - and for me. Gotta be the best, no matter what it takes. *slight pause* No matter who I gotta cut down. For a moment, Sau can feel the blood pumping in his ears. ;Sau: That sounds kind of extreme. Do you have a conscience? ;Seo: Uh, yeah? I have dogs. ;Sau: That's not the same thing. ;Seo: Who cares? How do you think the Elite got to be where they are now? ;Sau: By taking care of pets? ;Seo: Yeah! And that's just what I'm - hey, you...! Battle - Defeat Seo! Upon defeating Seo: ;Seo: Shit! I can't beat kids half my age OR almost my age! ;Sau: That's fine, right? Otherwise no one would be able to see the other Gyms. ;Seo: It's just irritating losing all the time like some kind of stepping stone. ;Sau: It must be hard being the first Gym Leader. At least the challengers are able to help your park out? ;Seo: *grumbles* I suppose. ;Sau: I like your Gym's mission. I hope the other ones are kind of like this. ;Seo: O-oh, you think so? ;Sau: It's cool that someone not that much older than me can be in charge of a Gym. ;Seo: Yeah, and I'm doing it with the team I lo- I'm, uh, doing it my way. ;Sau: That's how I want to approach the Gym challenge too. I feel a bit better about it now, seeing that Gym Trainers and Leaders are normal people too. ;Seo: Uh, well, about that... |} 8 (Azalea Town) Pre-Gym Event= The following event takes place after the 'Union Cave' Consortium event on the main page. Sau makes his way from the exit of Union Cave along the quiet and roughshod path to Azalea Town. "Town" is a somewhat generous phrase, as many of the buildings are rundown and seem deserted. While at the Pokemon Center, Sau asks the staff about Union Cave. ;Sau: Are officials here aware of what's going on in Union Cave? There's a whole Consortium operation going on, and it's illegal, for sure. Who can I go to to make sure this is addressed? The pink-haired Nurse does not answer his question, pretending to busy herself with the Pokeballs Sau has given her. He notices the tiers of bags beneath her eyes, and the discoloration of her uniform. ;Sau: Excuse me - ;Nurse Joyeuse: I am sure whoever needs to know already knows, my dear. You would be careful not to get wrapped up with those people. ;Sau: I didn't really have a choice. And who exactly 'already knows'? There is a Gym Leader here, yes? Or a police station? ;Nurse Joyeuse: We have not had a police station here for some time. We did not think we needed one, and with everyone moving away... ;Sau: Oh. That sounds good and bad. There is a Gym here though, right? The Nurse silently collects Sau's Pokeballs from a tray and hands them back to him as if they were extremely brittle. ;Nurse Joyeuse: Perhaps you should go see it for yourself. There is a Pokemon League official there now taking care of it. He's from the city. As are you, I'm sure. Just passing through... ;Sau: I was born in a city, but I've lived on a farm for part of my life. It's isolated, kind of like this place. But yes, I am just passing through. The Nurse sends him off with a semblance of politeness - more than how she initially greeted him. ---- Sau leaves the Pokemon Center and approaches the nearby Gym. It appears to be more well-kept than many of its neighbors, but the building's shutters have been drawn and the only presence is a solitary figure affixing a sign to the door. As Sau approaches, he notices the man is heavily bandaged and robed. His arms, legs, and the majority of his face are shrouded behind layers of grey-white gauze. Surprisingly, he sports a healthy patch of sideswept, jet-black hair. His bangs fall partially over a single visible yellow eye. ;Sau: Hello. Are you from the Pokemon League? He looks like he's been in an accident. I probably shouldn't pry... The man starts and swivels to look at Sau. His left hand reaches for the hood hanging behind his neck, then appears to reconsider. ;???: I am. This Gym is closed. ;Sau: What? Is it going to reopen? ;???: Perhaps. We're looking for a replacement Leader. Come back later. ;Sau: Oh, it's just that I wanted to report an incident in Union Cave. ;???: We have already received reports. Several. From the same high-strung individual. ;Sau: It's good Amakir was able to get the story out. ;???: You know her? Then you must be the boy who was assaulted by the Consortium. ;Sau: That's right. It wasn't a good experience. The League will handle it, yes? Though the man's mouth is veiled by bandages, Sau cannot help but notice his jawline move back and forth, as if chewing in consideration. ;???: The Consortium isn't a group to be taken lightly. We would need more than accounts from two teenagers. ;Sau: It sounds like you don't believe me. ;???: Oh, I believe you. Belief counts very little against influence, unfortunately. ;Sau: Don't you have influence of your own? Who are you - are you sure you work for the League? ;8: You can call me 8. Yes, I'm very sure of my position. But I'm currently busy handling the abandonment of this Gym, which is a slightly more pressing matter. ;Sau: Abandonment? ;8: It appears the Gym Leader, Bugsy, had resorted to Slowpoketail harvesting in an attempt to turn the town's fortunes around. Worked with some vestiges of Team Rocket, someone turned on him. End of his story. ;Sau: The Gym Leader? I... I can't believe that. ;8: Wasn't really a shock. There were reports the man allowed Team Rocket grunts to block entry to his gym the last time Slowpoketails were a problem. ;Sau: That was around the time I was born, I think - they were banned a long time ago. ;8: And somehow that made them even more desirable by collectors and gourmands. Funny how that works. ;Sau: That doesn't excuse it. People should cook using ingredients respectful of Pokemon. ;8: Oho? You're an expert chef, now? And moral beacon. ;Sau: I'm just saying, there are plenty of other ingredients that could be used instead. Berries, spices... ;8: Beef? Chicken? ;Sau: Oh... good point, I guess. I'm a vegetarian, though. ;8: Ah, really now? ;Sau: My family farm raises Pokemon for their products, but we don't slaughter them. We don't raise normal animals either. ;8: Even dumb animals have a will to live, yes? ;Sau: Right. I'm not pushing this on anyone. It's just the way my family works. ;8: How inspiring. Slowpoketails are disgusting, either way. ;Sau: You say that like it's from personal experience. The man makes a dry, hacking sound. Sau thinks at first that he is choking, but it seems that is what passes for a laugh. ;8: Of course not. The myth that they have regenerative properties is false. Now, about your Gym Challenge... ;Sau: Right. Should I come back, or...? ;8: I'll substitute for the Gym Leader. I can put together an appropriate team for this level. ;Sau: Wait, really? You can do that? ;8: I don't know, am I sure that I work for the Pokemon League? ;Sau: Um, sorry about that. The hacking sound again. 8 opens the door to the Gym and raises his arm to his chest. A holographic series of panels pops up from beneath his robes. ;8: Don't worry about it, kid. Quicker this way, before you kill me with all your questions. Sau follows 8 into the darkened Gym. They are surrounded by a network of pits with thin railings. Spinarak-shaped carts lie perched on the railings, lime-green faces eagerly waiting to transport challengers to a now-empty space at the back of the Gym. There are still patches of well-manicured foliage, and switches with colorful infographics of insects plastered to them. ;8: Sad, isn't it? The man didn't have any Gym Trainers left to take over. No one wanted to stay in a dying town. ;Sau: It is sad. I feel this place meant a lot to Bugsy. Even considering what he did to Slowpoke, you could tell he cared for this place. ;8: But that doesn't excuse it, you might say. ;Sau: Yeah. ;8: Heh. 8 fiddles with the holographic screens and holds six Pokeballs up to them in succession. Each receives a bolt of light, after which 8 dismisses the projection. ;8: Since it's painfully obvious what kind of Gym the man ran, I've assembled an appropriate team. Scaled up a bit. ;Sau: Thanks? I guess I should feel lucky you're even offering me the opportunity. And it will help prepare me for the next leader. I hear they have two Dragons. ;8: Exactly. The Elite Four doesn't have time for everyone, so they try to break challengers in order to efficiently sift for the best ones. ;Sau: Sounds like they know what they're doing. 8 says nothing for a second, then laughs even more harshly and sends out his first Pokemon. |-| 8= Pokemon: *Joltik *Snom *Wimpod *Ninjask *Vibrava *Centiskorch |-| Battle and Post-Battle Dialogue= Upon sending out first Pokemon, Joltik: ;8: I've heard Bugsy believed Bug-Types were excellent Pokemon for children, as they evolved quickly. He probably failed to mention they also died relatively quickly. Upon sending out Snom: ;8: ...I like this one. Upon sending out Vibrava: ;8: This technically isn't a Bug. I needed an Earth-type, though, and Dwebble is shit. Oh sorry, did I just use that word? ;Sau: 'Earth'-type...? Upon sending out final Pokemon, Centiskorch, 8's eye flares balefully. ;8: I work best with Fire. Good luck. Upon defeating 8: Artemis (Goldenrod City) Description= |-| Gym Trainers= Jonathan, the Violist *'Bio': The self-proclaimed brains behind the Opera House. Jonathan is a talented violist and music theorist whose abilities are outweighed only by his outrageous opinion of himself. Has a poorly hidden crush on Tiffany that Artemis is too kind to point out. Possesses not a single whit of irony. Not a single whit. *'Lugubrious': Attack, Special Attack and Speed are all reduced, but the Pokemon's Defence and Special Defence are sharply raised. *'Pokemon': :*Jigglypuff :*Maractus :*Ludicolo Tiffany, the Double Bassist *'Bio': The actual brains behind the Opera House. Tiffany's somewhat ditzy manner and affect that switches alarmingly between sleepy and manic hides a mind that adores organisation in every form. She has the best head for production and the technical aspects of putting together a musical performance. *'Energetic': The player's Pokemon have sharply increased Speed, but all moves suffer a 20% Accuracy drop. *'Pokemon': :*Chatot :*Loudred :*Wigglytuff Elizabeth, the Cellist *'Bio': Once Johto's most famous classical musician, Elizabeth disappeared at the height of her fame after a disastrous performance. For several years she remained conspicuously absent, only reappearing when Artemis opened the new Gym. Elizabeth is a quiet, almost fey woman, and rather unexpectedly a long-time friend of the quartet since their university days. Rumours that Artemis was involved in her fall are presumed to be only that, for why would she help him out afterwards...? *'Ambitious': All Pokemon have sharply increased Attack, Special Attack and critical hit rate, but suffer reduced Defence and Special Defence. *'Pokemon': :*Whismur :*Kriketot :*Audino :*Exploud |-| Artemis= *'Bio': The leader of the Concert Hall is a slightly awkward and consistently high-strung young man. It is somewhat baffling given his demeanour that Artemis has managed to run a Gym, keep up a career as a violinist and composer, perform enthusiastically with Goldenrod's Classical Radio channel and have dinner regularly enough to satisfy his mother, grandmother and four grandaunts. Artemis finds sublimity in music itself - performance is his way to appreciate this and communicate it to others. Unsurprisingly, he does not have the world's greatest win:loss ratio against ten year olds. *'Imp of the Perverse': Artemis will cycle through a different emotional ability for each Pokemon he sends out. *'Pokemon': :*Chingling - deceptively sweet chimes lull the opposing Pokemon, reducing Speed and Attack. :*Kriketune - an agitating pizzicato rhythm which raises all Pokemon's Attack and Special Attack whilst lowering Evasiveness. :*Flygon - a haunting tune which transfixes the opposing Pokemon, giving them a 20% chance of not listening to the player's instructions. :*Primarina - a vivacious melody heightens the opposing Pokemon's Special Attack whilst Special Defence is sharply reduced. :*Altaria - a beautiful, comforting song that enfolds all Pokemon in its warm embrace, increasing Defence and Special Defence and restoring 20 HP each turn. |-| Dialogue= Upon entering the gym ;Angie: Hey there! Kid! ;Sau: Everyone tells me I'm too old to be a kid Trainer. ;Angie: You look like a kid to me. ;Sau: ...you don't look like a musician. ;Angie: Nope. I'm just here to support Art and clean up the bodies afterwards. Angie gives a grin. It is decidedly not reassuring. ;Sau: So do I get some advice or something? Most of the people at the front of the gym seem to do that. ;Angie: Um... Mobilise a lot so you don't get DVTs? ;Sau: ... ;Angie: ... ;Angie: Aaaaaanyway. I was going to tell you to put on a good show. Art is only here for the performance side of it, so put your heart into it! ;Sau: That's...almost as unhelpful as your previous piece of advice. :Well, thanks. I'll go now. ;Angie: Hmm. I wonder if I should have told him that I meant it literally? ---- Upon meeting Jonathan ;Jonathan: Were you startled by my performance? I am experimenting with pentaharmonic syncopated dysynchronies that I assure you will be unlike anything the world has ever experienced before. Let me give you a prelude! Battle - Defeat Jonathan! ;Jonathan: What an utterly lugubrious manner you have. I find it quite devastating. Upon defeating Jonathan ;Jonathan: Winning is quite passé now. The true artist lives for the ineffable heights found in performance. What, you missed them? I'm not surprised. ;Jonathan: Artie will disagree with me, but pay him no mind. He's an idiot. I confess a great deal of affection for him for reasons none of us can be explain, but it's true. ---- Upon meeting Tiffany ;Tiffany: Aiya, I swear Art always composes the most boring double bass lines...I'm about to fall asleep. :! :You look like you might distract me! Hello! Battle - Defeat Tiffany! ;Tiffany: I was feeling super tired, but now you've got me all fired up! Are you ready? Upon defeating Tiffany ;Tiffany: ...maybe I'll go back to sleep. ;Tiffany: Do you think I can convince Art to let us order some bubble tea? I need a sugar fix. Yeah, I'll bet he'll let us. He's so soft he's basically a marshmallow. ---- Upon meeting Elizabeth ;Elizabeth: ... :Let us begin. Battle - Defeat Elizabeth! ;Elizabeth: The only way to succeed is to risk it all! Upon defeating Elizabeth ;Elizabeth: For every rise, a fall. ;Elizabeth: An impressive performance, but not enough. To be a virtuoso requires a certain...je n'ais ce quoi. Perhaps you will identify it in a way that Artemis and I have not. ---- Upon meeting Artemis Artemis does not immediately notice the player's presence, but continues to play a haunting solo on his violin. Only when he finishes does he close his eyes, turn, and then opens them again with a smile for the player. ;Artemis: Wow! Your battling is so impressive! :...Oh wait, I was supposed to tell you that after you win against me. Sorry. ;Sau: Maybe Jonathan was right about this one... ;Artemis: Ahahahaha... :Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed the performances so far. It means a lot to me when people enjoy the music - even more if it makes them look at the world in a new way. :Pokemon and Trainers, Trainers and Pokemon. When we perform together, we're causing not only the audience, but ourselves to reflect on our relationships between each other. :So, should we get started? Then my praise will actually be at the right time. :I warn you: I'm going to ask for you to put your heart into it! The extremes of emotion will bring out the best and worst in you and your Pokemon! :It's showtime! Battle - Defeat Gym Leader Artemis! Upon sending out Chingling ;Artemis: Sweet and soft, like waking from your bed to a long summer morning. Why do you need to get up? Upon sending out Kriketune ;Artemis: Do you feel a little agitated? A touch erratic? All over the place? Upon sending out Flygon ;Artemis: Music as haunting as your sorrow. Upon sending our Primarina ;Artemis: Or as uplifting as life itself. Upon sending out Altaria ;Artemis: Your mother is waiting for you back home, you know. Whatever the path you take, she is waiting, and this is what she feels. Upon defeating Artemis Artemis applauds enthusiastically. ;Artemis: I'm actually at loss for words. Bravo! Artemis pins a badge in the shape of a treble clef on Sau's chest ;Artemis: Thank you. It doesn't happen every time, but with this battle, I felt I learned something. It made me feel glad to be alive so that I could experience it. ;Sau: That's, uh, kind of dark. ;Artemis: Is it? I think it looks pretty bright, today. ---- If one speaks to Artemis after defeating him ;Artemis: What I said in the battle? Of course I meant it. You get to choose what you do with that bit of information. :...but I can tell you Mums love it when you call home unexpectedly. Nell (Ecruteak City) Description= |-| Chime= *'Bio': Chime (professional name) is a talented gardener who redecoed a patch of dangerously overgrowth forest into a maze in the outskirts of Ecruteak City. One thing lead to another, the maze became a tourist sight, then a gym. A generally agreeable individual (if abit aloof), but can get very temperamental on matters regarding Nell, who he shares a close relationship akin to brother-and-sister. Though he does not compete, Chime has national-level kendo skills. *'Accentuated Assault': Chime has an attack counter where every 4th attack he repeats in a row has 100% critical rate and bypasses defense. The counter resets once the 4th attack is executed (hit or miss) or Chime changes action mid chain, but any attacks that triggers crit beforehand will not reset the counter. As such, Chime's Pokemon attempt to inflict debilitating status effects or otherwise stall long enough to set up for a Pokemon to repeat the same move. *'Pokemon': **Vivillion (Meadow Coloration) - Delays with Powder against Fire-types/Sleep Powder/Double Team, attacks with Bug Buzz. **Chimecho - Delays with Cosmic Power and Heal Bell, can pass Stats with Baton Pass, attacks with Extrasensory. **Frosmoth - Delays with Rest and Sleep Talk, attacks with Ice Beam and Air Slash. **Starmie - Delays with Confuse Ray and Recover, attacks with Scald and Psychic. **Meganium - Delays with Synthesis, Leech Seed, and Reflect, attacks with Petal Blizzard. |-| Nell= *'Bio': Nell is a young woman who helped Chime in redecoing Serene Forest into its current state, where she emitted a killing intent strong enough to temporarily pacify Pokemons within the forest. Although initially tasked with handling Chime's role, Nell's inability to restrain herself led to many challengers being severely injured, necessitating a switch of roles with Chime gate-keeping, ensuring the challengers are strong enough to handle Nell's onslaught. Nell knows how to play guitar, but gets easily flustered at the fact that she only knows old tunes. *'Vermillion Vein': Nell's Pokemon will always attack twice on their turn: first with a status move and second with a damaging move. Problem? *'Pokemon': **Scyther: escalates with Swords Dance or Agility, slices with X-Scizzor or Aerial Ace. **Doublade: upgrades with Iron Defense or Autotomize, duels with Sacred Sword or Iron Head. **Slowbro: drowses with Amnesia or Yawn, ponders with Water Pulse or Psybeam. **Marowak: threatens with Focus Energy or Leer, punishes with Bonemerang or Rock Slide **Typhlosion: Haha, just kidding. Typlosion gets two damaging attacks (Eruption, Lava Plume, Facade, Wild Charge) per round. |-| Dialogue= Upon entering Forest: ;Sau: Hmm...is there really a Gym in this forest? ;Chime: Hello. ;Sau: Agh! Don't jump on me like that! ;Chime: A Trainer? I wonder how you've wandered into such a place as this? ;Sau: I'm here for the Gym. ;Chime: ...Hm. Would you consider turning back? ;Sau: What kind of a Gym declines challengers!? ;Chime: This one. So, will you? >Sau replies 'yes' ;Chime: Yes, no reason for unnecessary conflict. Since you came all the way, here's something for your effort. :>Sau receives Energy Root x1 >Sau replies 'no' ;Chime: If that is your answer. Take one step beyond this point, and... ;Sau: And? Huh-? He's gone. Upon entering Forest: >You feel someone looking at you... ;Chime: Here's the rules. To get past here, you need to turn on all the switches first. I'm going to count to 3. That's as much as a handicap you'll get. One. Two.... ...Three! ;Sau: Wait-! If caught by Chime: ;Chime: Well, I suppose that's as far as you go. ---- Upon meeting Chime ;Chime: I've been waiting. You have guts traversing the forest. ;Sau: No more tricks, right? ;Chime: Nope. >if Sau replies 'no' prior-hand ;Chime: As a recognition of your strength, let's fight fair-and-square. :>All of Sau's Pokemon are healed! ;Chime: I won't let you lay one finger on her. Upon defeating Chime: ;Chime: You're stronger than I thought. I am certain you'll survive her onslaught. ;Sau: That doesn't sound encouraging. ;Chime: The Gym leader's...not someone who's good at restraint. Good luck. ---- Upon meeting Nell ;Nell: Nice work making it this far. Uh...I think a congratulations is in order? ;Sau: No, that happens after I defeat you. ;Nell: Oh. I haven't met any challengers here in a while... somehow they kept getting lost. ;Sau: I think that has more to do with Chime... Anyway, shall we begin? ;Nell: As you wish. My Pokemon are a bit old-school. They get to attack twice, though. Fair warning. ;Seo: What? How is that fair? ;Nell: It isn't. Welcome to the real world. ;Seo: But I've been in the real world all my life...? ;Nell: Ah, ok. Welcome to the Johto Pokemon League, then. That's worse. Upon sending out Typhlosion: ;Nell: You were expecting a Charizard? How trite. Upon defeating Nell: ;Nell: Congratulations. You did well repelling my attack. ;Sau: Phew- ;Nell: Here's your badge. I hope this motivates your sights to stay true. ;Sau: That's not very convincing coming from someone that blatantly cheats.... ;Nell: Well...don't be like me? ;Sau: Yeah, that sounds more appropriate! Seungchul (Olivine City) Description= Zadimortis (Mahogany Town) Description= |-| Gym Trainers= Father Griffith *'Bio': A wise yet optimistic man and longtime friend of Zadimortis. Enjoys seeing the looks on trainers' faces as they work their way through the Wheel. On his off days, he takes cooking lessons from Iae at the Centre of the Land and Hand, and has been trying to convince Zadimortis (unsuccessfully, thus far) to join him. *'Pokemon': :*Honchkrow :*Bisharp :*Mandibuzz :*Pangoro Mother Olivia *'Bio': A sharp, judgmental woman who trained under Zadimortis and was the first full-time Gym trainer before Griffith and the Hierophant. Originally fostered dreams of being in the Elite Four, but since working as a trainer, has decided it's too much work and is content where she's at. *'Pokemon': :*Umbreon :*Sylveon :*Liepard :*Florges The Hierophant *'Bio': Just appeared in the gym one day. Griffith and Olivia raised concerns, but Zadimortis waved them down. His history, as well as his relationship to Zadimortis, is entirely unknown, but he seems nice enough when the team trains together. *'Special Effect - Harbinger': Whenever a Pokemon enters the field, it falls under the effect of Perish Song. *'Pokemon': :*Spiritomb :*Clefable :*Lunatone :*Sigilyph |-| Zadimortis= *'Bio': A dark-skin, muscled giant in hooded white robes that have seen better days. Lugubrious and erudite, imposing at first but a strong leader and great mentor. Will neither confirm nor deny that he is, in fact, a millenia-old demigod that built the Temple thousands of years ago by his own hands. *'Special Effect - Judgment': If Flash was used to navigate the temple, all of Zadimortis's Pokemon will begin with all stats increased by one step. If Flash was not used, all of Sau's Pokemon will begin with all stats increased by one step. *'Pokemon': :*Absol :*Weavile :*Zoroark :*Tyranitar |-| Dialogue= Upon reaching Father Griffith ;Griffith: Welcome, child. ;Sau: I was wondering when the gyms were going to get rough... guess this is it. ;Griffith: You have navigated the outer wheel quite well. I have been watching you. ;Sau: "Outer" wheel? So there's more? Wonderful. ;Griffith: Much and more. This is only the beginning of your journey. ;Sau: You could at least leave the lights on. ;Griffith: But what good would that do when you are lost in the night? The world is not always alight. It is folly to live your life in the daylight and see the night as a detriment. To fully live, you must embrace both light and darkness. ;Sau: That's a fair point, I guess. ;Griffith: There is more to be learned, but that is for later. Now, we duel. Battle: Defeat Griffith! ;Griffith: May you go farther in darkness. Upon reaching Mother Olivia ;Olivia: Hm hm hm... well done, child. ;Sau: I wish people would stop calling me that. ;Olivia: Perhaps when you prove you are more than a child. ;Sau: I mean, I have six gym badges, and have traveled the world pretty much on my own. ;Olivia: Well then, what title would you give yourself? Slayer of gyms? Roamer of the wilds? ;Sau: N-nothing so fancy. ;Olivia: How about "walker", then? You have walked many arduous paths to get here. And now, you walk the stone wheels of life. ;Sau: Is that a metaphor, or is that what this wheel we're in is called? ;Olivia: Both. ;Sau: Should've known. "Walker" it is, then, I guess. ;Olivia: Very well, walker of many paths, walker of life's wheel. Battle: Defeat Olivia! ;Olivia: Hm hm hm... well done, walker. Upon reaching The Hierophant ;Hierophant: Hello, walker Sau. ;Sau: You know my name? ;Hierophant: I know many things. ;Sau: Oh god... ;Hierophant: You have walked the stone wheels of life and death. You have walked the light and darkness in- ;Sau: Hang on. I thought all the wheels were called the 'wheel of life'? That's what Olivia said? ;Hierophant: ...well, the wheels as a whole are called the Wheels of Life and Death, but her wheel in particular is the wheel of life- ;Sau: So what's the third wheel called? If there's life and death, there should be another one? ;Hierophant: If you are referring to the Wheel of Light, then yes, that is the name of the third- ;Sau: But why not call them the Wheels of Life, Death, and Light? ;Hierophant: It doesn't quite flow the same. And it's not what the Temple represents. ;Sau: I thought that's exactly what the temple represented. ;Hierophant: Perhaps our time would be better spent dueling instead of debating semantics. ;Sau: Probably. Battle: Defeat The Hierophant! ;Hierophant: Good. I am glad you have won. Nothing disturbs me more than argumentative milksop who can't back up their opinions. ;Sau: I don't see how my skill with Pokemon relates to my ability to argue, but okay... Upon reaching the central dais ;Zadimortis: ... ;Sau: You run one hell of a gym. ;Zadimortis: I have been told this. ;Sau: So are you also going to give me some weird cryptic shpeal about life and death, or...? ;Zadimortis: No. You have made it through the Wheel. You have proven mastery over all my temple has to share. This is the final test of that understanding. ;Sau: All right, let's do this. Battle: Defeat Gym Leader Zadimortis! If Flash was used: ;Zadimortis: The Wheel has found you... wanting. If Flash was not used: ;Zadimortis: The Wheel has found you... worthy. ;Zadimortis: Excellent. With this badge, you join an elite rank of trainers who understand the world for what it truly is, and can overcome it with power and grace. ;Sau: Thanks. This one was a doozy. Is the next gym just as bad? ;Zadimortis: ...In a manner of speaking. ;Sau: Not sure what that means, but I'll be ready. ;Zadimortis: Yes, I believe you will. Clair (Blackthorn City) Description= |-| Gym Trainers= Scarlet, the Mystic Reaper *'Bio': *'Pokemon': Tsubaki and Sakura, the Twins *'Bio': *'Pokemon': Zane, the Raging Dragon *'Pokemon': |-| Clair= *'Bio': *'Mana Slinger': When a Pokemon faints, all of its stat changes and status effects are transferred to the next Pokemon on their team to be sent out. *'Pokemon': :*Kingdra - spams Dragon Dance, raising Attack and Speed. :*Flygon - Uses an assortment of powerful physical attacks to take advantage of Kingdra's stat boosts. :*Alolan Ninetales - spams Nasty Plot, severely increasing Special Attack. :*Ampharos - Uses an assortment of powerful special attacks to take advantage of Alolan Ninetales's stat boosts. :*Salazzle - Attempts to inflict Burn or Poison on the opponent. :*Hydreigon - By this point, Clair's stat boosts have made this already OP AF Pokemon even more so. |-| Dialogue= Upon entering the gym ;Blade: Whoa whoa whoa, who the hell do you think you are, barging in like that? ;Sau: I have seven Gym badges. And I helped out with all the stuff in Mahogany Town. ;Blade: Huh? What happened in Mahogany Town? ;Sau: Uh... I know this is kind of an isolated place, but... ;Blade: Nevermind that! Welcome to Blackthorn City Gym! *appraises Sau approvingly* I can tell you're a man with an appreciation for a good tan. Even though you're kind of a scrawny nerd. ;Sau: Oh. Thanks. I think you should probably be aware of what the Consortium's been- ;Blade: Oh, what? The consortium? Man, no one wants to go through the Ice Path to deal with those people. It's not worth getting into a rivalry with them! ;Sau: I think I know why they were able to get away with so many things if you're their 'rivals'... ;Blade: What was that? ;Sau: Nothing. Are you going to tell me about this gym? It's very pink. And black. ;Blade: Oh yeah, Gym Leader's Clair, Master of Dragons. I'd fight you as part of the screening, but I can't stand being stuck inside this dank pit. Speaking of which, I'm gonna go topside and catch some rays, so good luck, little buddy. *leaves* ;Sau: "Little buddy?" ---- Upon meeting Scarlet Battle - Defeat Scarlet! Upon defeating Scarlet ---- Upon meeting Tsubaki and Sakura Battle - Defeat Tsubaki and Sakura! Upon defeating Tsubaki and Sakura ---- Upon meeting Zane ;Zane: You did pretty well to make it this far, but you won't be going any further. This is the top-rated Gym... and I'm the top-tier Warrior of Madness. ;Sau: What does that even mean? ;Zane: *holding hand over face* It means I'm the Raging Dragon of Blackthorn City! ;Sau: That makes even less sense. Battle - Defeat Zane! ;Zane: *narrows eyes * Entertain me! Upon defeating Zane ;Zane: Pah. Got too cocky again. Don't think too much of yourself - my sis taught me humility, and she'll teach it to you too. ;Sau: Looks like she didn't do a very good job... ---- Upon meeting Clair: ;Clair: Oh wow, another overbaked turkey! Did you and Blade become best friends? ;Sau: No. He was too loud. ;Clair: *laughs* Rude! You remind me of another overbaked turkey I've met... ;Sau: You don't remind me of the Clair I thought ran this gym. I think she was more serious. ;Clair: Yeah, I took over for that old woman. She was getting upset because she kept losing to Fairies. I've learned from her mistakes and even have a cute Fairy on my team. Matches my aesthetic perfectly ~ ;Sau: Sure. *taps Pokeball languidly* ;Clair: Jeez, you're no fun. Maybe you'll brighten up a little after I kick your ass. You'll find out why I'm the top-rated and cutest Gym Leader! Fufufufu! Battle - Defeat Gym Leader Clair! Upon sending out Hydreigon: ;Clair: Fufufu... now I'm ready to go in guns blazing. Upon defeating Clair: ;Clair: How did you defeat my team!? *sob* Shut up! I'm not crying! Only old Gym Leaders do that!! Elite Four The paths the Elite Four took to seize the titles of the most powerful Trainers in Johto involve unique and masterful combinations of skill and guile. Over the years, they have also grown less content to remain in their ivory towers and await challenges. Instead, they exert their influence on the world - some seen, some unseen, yet another common thread binds them: the hand of the Consortium. April Augustus Pokemon: Julian Adbelasch Pokemon: Noctowl, Medicham, Espeon, Reuniclus, Inteleon, Gallade Khan Specialty: Ghost-type Pokemon: Reuniclus, Spiritomb, Cofagrigus, Cursola, Zoroark Jian Yu Pokemon: 8 Pokemon: Locations MooMoo Farm Starting location. *Pokemon: **Mareep **Far'fetchd **Magnemite **Sunkern **Hoothoot **Pineco **Ducklett **Yamper **Zigzagoon **Exeggcute **Rockruff **Tauros **Miltank New Bark Town Once the home of one of the most famous Pokemon League winners, New Bark Town now exists mostly as a conduit between Johto and Kanto. A bustling commercial centre lies on the east side of the town, with refreshments, tourism information, guides and battle facilities for eager travellers. Ethan's house is one of the few original buildings that remain, but has been transformed into a museum. The Meaning of Happiness= When Sau and Amakir reaches New Bark Town, he spots a familiar figure standing near an abandoned building... ;Walkrin: No matter how many times I see it, I feel like my heart breaks every time. The Consortium woman's pose is dejected, lacking all of her usual questionable passion. She is dressed casually in a t-shirt and slacks. She sighs heavily, sits down on the steps that lead to the entrance and takes out a sandwich from her backpack. ;Walkrin: You don't mind if I take a break here, right? :Spam and cheese. Your favourite. I can almost pretend I'm sharing lunch with you. ;Amakir: You! Evil-doer! What nefarious plan are you up to here? Are even sleepy towns not small enough for your schemes? Walkrin drops her sandwich. ;Walkrin: Oh. It's you. ;Amakir: Yes! Prepare to face- ;Walkrin: Mind going away? I'm on holiday. ;Amakir: I highly doubt that. :Tell me what you're doing here! Whilst Amakir interrogates the depressed researcher, Sau busies himself investigating the building. There is a sign in front, mostly covered in ivy and spiderwebs. He brushes it aside gingerly and reads the sign aloud. ;Walkrin: What does it look like I'm doing? I'm visiting my hometown. :Now, shoo. ;Sau: "Professor Elm's Laboratory" ;Walkrin: Yeah, my father was Professor Elm. So this is my property and I'm telling you to buzz off. ;Amakir: Like that ever stopped you from stealing Pokemon from their natural habitats. ;Walkrin: How many times do I have to tell you? The Consortium bought all that land through perfectly legal venues and are in fact responsible for transforming large areas of it into natural reserves for research on- *sighs* I shouldn't even bother. ;Sau: You're way ruder than normal today. And you haven't even tried to steal my Magnemite. ;Walkrin: Am I? I suppose so, yes yes. :We all need time off. ;Amakir: I don't understand how you can sit here so calmly. How could you face going back to your father's place of research when you've committed so many atrocities - you've perverted the name of science. How could you do that to his legacy? Walkrin's face flickers through several expressions. For a moment she looks like she's going to cry. Then she freezes, mask-like, her face at odds with her usual honeyed tones. ;Walkrin: Tell me, dearie, do you think Pokemon possess a conception of the idea of home? How about family? Or property? Do you think they own themselves, sweetie? ;Amakir: Of course they do! ;Walkrin: Then tell me where your Pokemon come from. Where did you catch them, hm? This cute little Morgrem? Your Raboot would have had many siblings as a Scorbunny. Do you think it misses them? I'll even let you check your Pokedex before answering. Go ahead, oh yes yes, I'll wait. What I want to know if you've ever brought them back. Do they want to join your little mission? Do they ever get to choose? :My father made sure I knew exactly where each Pokemon we took came from. Even now I do. ;Amakir: That's completely different. My Pokemon are happy with me. ;Walkrin: How do you know? ;Amakir: It's obvious. We love each other. ;Walkrin: How do you know they wouldn't have been happier living naturally in the wild? ;Amakir: You're only saying this because your greed blinds you to the fact that humans and Pokemon are capable of working in harmony! ;Walkrin: I suspect I've seen a lot more of humans and Pokemon than you kids have, dearie. :Everything comes with a cost. Pokemon are eaten by humans and other Pokemon. Pokemon are hurt in the battle and the wild. They lose choice when they are owned. They are given to 10 year old children - how many of them do you think are perfect owners. They are... Walkrin glances at the windows on the side of the Laboratory. One has been noticeably repaired. Her hand reflexively squeezes one of her own Pokeballs. ;Walkrin: ...stolen. :All we can do is try to make them happier than they would be. Overall. ;Magnemite: This unit is happy. ;Sau: It's okay, Magnemite. You can speak up. ;Magnemite: This unit is happy! With Sau! ;Walkrin: Is that so? :... :I'm glad, Magnemite. :I only hope all Magnemites will be as happy as you, one day. ---- If Sau comes back to talk to Walkrin whilst she is still in New Bark Town. ;Walkrin: I'm trying, Dad. I'm trying so hard. :Hm, Sau? And dear Magnemite! Have you come to your senses about giving it to me? Oh, yes yes yes...! ;Sau: Uh...no. |-| Wild Area The vast expanse of mostly unsettled land in the northern region of Johto. Four great cities are positioned at cardinal points along its periphery: Olivine in the west, Ecruteak in the north, Violet in the east, and Goldenrod in the south. The terrain varies drastically from the somewhat domesticated Nation Park outside of Goldenrod to the treacherous marshland to the west of Ecruteak. As in Sword/Shield, the Wild Area is home to a vast range of Pokemon who can be observed in their natural habitats. The quiet observer may encounter Pokemon feeding, raising their young, courting and engaging in cooperative or even symbiotic behaviour. Rare, Johtic forms of Pokemon are also more common here. Inhabitants *'Doctor Duncan Duncen': Resides in the Tonberry Laboratories, located close to the Goldenrod border of the Wild Area. Will give Sau missions for Pokemon behaviour to observe. *'Professor David Atua': Can sometimes be found wandering the environments of the Wild Area, usually up to no good. A helpful source of camping and adventuring supplies. *'Jian': A mysterious woman who will occasionally give Sau advice regarding observation. *'Witch Hallifax': A witch who lives in a distant corner of the Thirteen Orphans. *'Nam Mo': What Nam Mo hopes to achieve in begging in the Wild Area is something of a mystery. Possibly she is just here for Aunty to hunt Rattata. Events Walk on the Wild Side= This scene is triggered the first time Sau encounters the border to the Wild Area, just south of Ecruteak City. Sau stands at the gate leading to the area. It is covered in several alarming signs with small, non-reassuring capital letters and is partially overgrown with ivy. ;Sau: It's...very dark. ;Magnemite: Agreed. Visibility is at close to 20%. Analysis suggests that your pathetic human eyes will not be able to function at any kind of efficiency. :Bzzt. Conclusion: Go in there and you are doomed. ;David: Hey, howzit? ;Sau: Ack! Where did you come from? David grins. He has a camping bag slung casually over his shoulder, but is still wearing his labcoat. ;David: I've finished my business in Ecruteak, so I thought I'd go for a stroll. ;Sau: In there. ;David: I didn't say it'd be a relaxing stroll. What would be the point of that? :Anyway, how about you? Going into the Wild Area already? You've got guts, kid. ;Sau: I'm reconsidering that now. ;David: Aw, it's not so bad. Does pay to be prepared, though. Here. Sau obtained a Tent! ;David: Honestly, it's my favourite part of Johto. You can see Pokemon totally untouched. They act completely differently to what you might be familiar with. ;Sau: I thought your specialty was the interaction of Trainers and Pokemon? ;David: Yeah. Doesn't mean I don't regret it, sometimes. ;Sau: Huh? ;David: No worries. Just an adult thing. ;Sau: I'm not sure you're the world's best example of adulthood. ;David: It's another little project of mine. I write notes on what I see out there and put it in my Pokedex. :Actually, it started out as an offshoot of research a colleague of mine is doing. He lives in the Wild Area near Goldenrod. Why don't you go visit him? :As an incentive, how about you keep showing me your Dex when we meet up, and I'll help you with some equipment? The more you have, the further you'll be able to explore. ;Magnemite: This unit concurs with the Professor's analysis. Certainly gathering more information will expand your potential as a Pokemon Trainer and increase the diversity of your team. ;Sau: Hm. Okay. ;David: Cheers! David vanishes rapidly into the dark forest. Sau stares at the gate for a few more minutes before visibly gathering himself. ;Sau: Here we go! |-| NEED MORE DATA= The Tonberry Labs turn out to be a remarkably modern, pure white building that stands out amidst the green of the National Park. Abutting the building is a homey cottage which radiates comfort. Sadly, this atmosphere of ''Gemütlichkeit is ruined by a series of loud bangs and an irritated squawk emerging from the Laboratory. This is followed by a beam of violently magenta light that blasts its way through the roof.'' ;Sau: Maybe I should have guessed that Professor David's colleague would be just as crazy as he is. Gingerly, Sau knocks on the door. It swings open - the door handle appears to have been blown to smithereens and only haphazardly replaced. ;???: Telluri? Is that you? Just in time; the bloody Dynamax watch fell apart again. I swear the Galan engineers aren't capable of putting together a flask that doesn't break as soon as you sneeze. Fetch me the screwdriver again, will you? ;Sau: Hello? ;???: What? Have you brought along a boyfriend? Sounds a bit young for you, to be honest. Telluri! ;Sau: Uh, sorry, I'm not Telluri. I'm Sau, a Pokemon Trainer. Professor Atua sent me. ;???: Atua! What is that rascal up to now? ;Sau: Last I saw, climbing a mountain with a couple of pegs and a rope. ;???: Sounds about right. And sent you to me, did he? An elderly man in a rather more elaborate labcoat than David's emerges from the room. He wears glasses heavily augmented with tiny sensors, extra lenses and other mysterious devices. His grey hair is singed somewhat. ;???: Doctor Duncan Duncen. You can call me Doctor, or Duncan, or D3. Whatever you want. ;Sau: T-thanks, Doctor. ;D3: Ah, what do we have here! With a much more sprightly motion than could be expected, D3 jumps forward and seizes Magnemite.' ;Magnemite: Bzzt. Abort! Abort! I protest this treatment! Abort! ;D3: Hold still, you sentient lump of metal. I just need to- D3 turns around with Magnemite still struggling in his hands. A variety of drilling, sparking and metallic noises can be heard, along with Magnemite's increasingly higher-pitched protests. After a disturbing few minutes, D3 turns around and presents Magnemite back to Sau. ;D3: All done! Now your Magnemite can have data entered regarding your observations for me in the Wild Area. I have also adjusted it so it can accept new observational missions from me. ;Sau: Hang on a sec, I didn't agree to- ;D3: Now, now. I understand the desire for independent research, but you're very young. You'll flourish under the guidance and mentorship of a senior fellow like myself. Why, I did plenty of years under a number of famous scientists myself - and Lugia knows I chafed, but it did me a world of good. ;Sau: But- ;D3: Go out into the world, boy! The mysteries of Pokemon behaviour await you! :For your first task, I suggest you seek out the Pokemon dens lying around the Wild Area. Powerful Pokemon may lurk within them, attracted by strang energies. A perfect place to seek more data! ;Sau: I- ;D3: I've also added functionality to Magnemite to send your mother emails. Really, we get worried when we don't hear from our kids. Now run along! D3 shoves Sau back through the door. It swings shut firmly behind him. ;Magnemite: Need more data! ;Sau: What did you say? ;Magnemite: Nothing. |-| Harvest= In an isolated glade in Sentret's Sentinel, Sau encounters a middle-aged woman dressed in a labcoat. Her black hair, streaked with silver, is tied in a severe bun. Despite the wild surroundings, her clothing and demeanour appear impeccable. Her focus is directed at a patch of featureless ground to one side. A little way out from her outstretched hand, a Pichu is cautiously creeping forward to investigate the Berry that she holds. The woman tilts her head very slightly. Despite the minuteness of that gesture, Sau takes the message. He freezes. The Pichu suddenly darts forward and grabs the Berry from the woman's hand. It retreats back into the bushes to consume it. ;???: Next time, it will feed from my hand. ;Sau: How do you know that? ;???: Observation. ;Sau: Are you one of Doctor Duncen's colleagues? Or Professor David's? The woman smiles. The expression is neither friendly nor unfriendly. ;Jian: Not precisely. My name is Jian; my research is my own. But I know them. :I see you have been roped into observing Pokemon for the Doctor. ;Sau: It sort of...just happened. ;Jian: The old fool thinks that he find the information he wants from the dens. :It's performance there. Pure performance. If you want to really understand Pokemon, your best bet is to find them in the untouched wilds. Observe long enough, then you know the way into their minds and hearts. Then they'll let you in. ;Sau: Why do you make that sound so ominous? ;Jian: It can be, in the wrong hands. With the wrong ideas. ;Sau: What's your idea, then? Jian smiles again - translucent and unknowable. ;Jian: Potential. :Good luck, Sau. If you wish to observe the Pikachus tending their family groups, you would be wise to harvest the Tamato Berry. They adore it. ;Sau: Hang on, when did you learn my name? Thirteen Orphans Marshland to the west of Ecruteak City. A safe path through this area is hard to find, but made easier by a baker's dozen of waymarks constructed across patches of high ground. Pokemon *Gastly *Wooper *Hondour *Stantler *Girafarig *Sableye *Mawile *Drifloon *Dewpider *Dreepy Fusaide Fields Sentret's Sentinel Ecruteak City Venerated cultural hub of the Johto region. Its peaked rows of wooden houses are watched over a twin set of multi-tiered structures. The centuries-old Tin Tower, said to be the immemorial roost of Ho-oh, is still maintained by Ecruteak elders. Its counterpart, once the nest of Lugia, was once known as the Brass Tower before a bolt of lightning burned it down. Tradition states that after a sudden rain extinguished the fires, Ho-oh intervened on behalf of three Pokemon who perished in the blaze. These reincarnated Pokemon became known as the Legendary Beasts. Rarely, glimpses of the three - Raikou, Entei, Suicune - could be seen around the tower's ruins. Out of respect, the residents of Ecruteak left the building's remains, known as the Burned Tower, as a shrine to these Pokemon. After 150 years, some sort of intervention caused these beasts to awaken and flee Ecruteak. They still roam Johto to this day, but are even more elusive than when they resided in the Burned Tower. Though many citizens wished to leave the site in its state as a monument, others decided now was the time to restore it to its former glory. With financial assistance from the Consortium, the newly named Steel Tower was constructed to rival the Tin. Built to replicate the dimension of what the Brass Tower once was, the Steel Tower nonetheless has a sheen of modernity and "correctness" that does not quite give it the aura of its neighbor. Despite this, many cultural events, meetings, and conferences are held there - all with the express endorsement (and endorsing of) the Consortium. Regional Variant: Johtic Forms Regional variants of Pokemon have been an increasing trend seen in various areas due to the increasing intermingling of trainers across the myriad continents and nations of the world, as natural ecosystems and Pokemon habitats exert their influence on invasive species. The formerly isolated region of Johto has, in recent years, been subject to both an influx of increasingly worldly Trainers from far-off lands and an increase in environmental testing by Pokemon-centric corporations such as the Consortium and Team Rocket. Thus have Johtic Forms emerged. Ekans= *'Type': Poison/Dark *'Biology': Johtic Ekans has pale light-olive skin that looks like sickly human flesh. Its eyes are giant black orbs, enlarged significantly, and tufts of black hair have begun to sprout from its head. Johtic Arbok has fully pale skin riddled with cuts and bruises, with a huge teardrop of long black humanoid hair in place of a mantle. Its hiss is much higher-pitched, reminiscent of gargled screaming. *'Distribution': Johtic Ekans - Bellchime Trail (uncommon), Bell Tower (rare); Johtic Arbok - Bellchime Trail (very rare) *'Pokedex Entry': Thought to be restless spirits of the drowned, it is unknown exactly how these Pokemon changed so drastically from their closely neighboring habitat of Kanto. They are mostly found around the Bellchime Trail, and are said to ruthlessly attack Trainers who have inflicted violence and abuse in their past. |-| Jynx= *'Type': Fairy/Psychic *'Biology': Identical physically to its original form, but dressed in the traditional mask and flowing, intricate kimonos of Noh actors. Several variants of mask and kimono color exist, as the Jynxes craft them themselves. *'Distribution': Johtic Jynx - Ice Path (uncommon) *'Pokedex Entry': Thought to be the product of a stolen caravan of theatrical garb, the already erratic Jynx of the region immediately incorporated the garb into their strange practices and mating rituals, and captured Jynxes who wear the garb absolutely insist on donning it at all times, becoming infuriated if the Trainer tries to remove it. |-| Porygon= *'Type': Normal (Porygon), Normal/Steel (Porygon2, Porygon-MAX) *'Biology': Johtic Porygon is largely similar to original Porygon, but colored in the white and silver of the Consortium, along with blocky plated shoulder spikes. Johtic Porygon2 sees the shoulder bayonets evolve into cannons, enabling it access to projectile attacks. While unable to evolve to Porygon-Z, if a Porygon2 levels up while holding a Consortium Database Key (obtained from the Whirl Islands facility), it evolves into Porygon-MAX, foregoing the smoothness of Porygon-Z in favor of a sharper, spinier look with four circular hoverpads for propulsion and three golden gunpods hovering erratically around it. *'Distribution': Johtic Porygon - Obtained from a PC in the Consortium Underwater Base at the Lake of Rage. *'Pokedex Entry': An artificial, prototypical Pokemon designed to be mass-produced for military purposes by the Consortium for the Advancement of Pokemon, there is some debate in the scientific community as to whether or not this creature actually can be classified as a Pokemon. |-| Sableye= *'Type': Fairy/Dark *'Biology': Light pink with big round opals for eyes and a broad, wing-like cape that it wraps itself in to perform tricks of glamour and mischief. When fully wrapped in the cape, it can go invisible for brief periods of time. *'Distribution': Johtic Sableye - Ruins of Alph (very rare), Hex Forest (rare) *'Pokedex Entry': Similar to the invasive Ekans allegedly taking on the spiritual wrath of its habitat, Poke-biologists are equally confounded by the development of Sableye allegedly taking on characteristics of mythical fey spirits that were said to inhabit the Hex Forest ages ago. Using tricks of ghost and fairy powers, these modern fey are said to be responsible for the recent influx of reports of gaping chasms, gigantic dragons, living moons, and other inexplicable (and unproven) phenomena in the Hex Forest. |-| Vibrava= *'Type': Rock/Dragon *'Biology': Swirls of clay-like deep gray trace over both Johtic Vibrava and Flygon's hide, as well as white rings around white eyes, and gargantuan burrower claws. Johtic Flygon, additionally, is surrounded by an aura of rocks that it manipulates via a form of weak telekinesis to block attacks. *'Distribution': Johtic Vibrava - Dragon's Den (uncommon), Route 45 (rare), Route 46 (rare); Johtic Flygon - Route 45 (very rare) *'Pokedex Entry': Said to be the draconic "spirit of the mountains" that maintain the rocky barrier between Kanto and Johto. Their descendance from the mountains in modern days is said by many to be an omen, though Poke-biologists prefer to justify it with the fact that the Trapinch series has only been introduced to the region in recent years, and have developed a fascination with the mountains, as there are so few in their native habitat. |-| Spheal= *'Type': Water/Ground *'Biology': All three demonstrate leathery gray-brown skin akin to sea lions. Walrein foregoes its majestic mane in favor of even more layers of blubberous fat around its jowels, and trades giant fangs for even larger whiskers that take up most of its face. *'Distribution': Johtic Spheal - Route 40 (uncommon), Route 41 (uncommon), Safari Zone (rare); Johtic Sealeo - Route 40 (rare), Route 41 (rare), Safari Zone (rare), Thirteen Orphans (very rare); Johtic Walrein - Safari Zone (very rare) *'Pokedex Entry': The Spheal line has adapted surprisingly well to the more temperate climes of Johto, undergoing a biological transformation that lets it take further advantage of its amphibious nature. While cute and very intelligent, Sealeos and Walrein can be very aggressive, and have led to several injuries resulting from Trainers getting too playful with their Pokemon. |-| Riolu= *'Type': Fighting/Ground *'Biology': Both don a white training Gi, wrapped knuckles, and a headband - Lucario's headband displays a symbol, though its meaning is unknown. Thirteen different symbols have been seen thus far. Johtic Riolu wears a purple belt, while Johtic Lucario wears a black belt. *'Distribution': Johtic Riolu - Route 32 (very rare), Route 37 (very rare), Route 38 (very rare), Route 42 (very rare), Route 47 (rare), Sentret's Sentinel (rare) *'Pokedex Entry': The ever-adaptive Lucario has taken up the native fighting styles of Johto, turning its energy-manipulation techniques internal and focusing on balancing the self in order to unbalance opponents. While not as fast and unpredictable as its native counterpart, the attacks unleashed by Johtic Lucarios can be truly devastating. Riolu and Lucario who visit Johto frequently express a desire to travel to other lands in order to learn more martial styles. |-| Lillipup= *'Type': Normal/Dragon *'Biology': SHIBA INU SHIBA INU SHIBA INU A lush, golden patterned coat, characteristic white, proud chest, and curled tail are dominant in all three forms. Herdier and Stoutland forego the majestic beard for puffy cheeks, and Herdier gains several floating orbs of flame, while Stoutland literally hovers off the ground with adorable rage, surrounded by sparkling red and blue fireballs. *'Distribution': Johtic Lillipup - Route 31 (uncommon), Route 34 (uncommon), Route 35 (common), Route 36 (common) *'Pokedex Entry': Loved by young Trainers and feared by their parents, the Lillipup line introduced to the Johto region has cross-bred with native Shiba Inus, creating over several generations a regional variant both adorable and terrifying. The development of draconic powers in its later evolutionary stages is suggestive of latent genotypes that have lain dormant and unactivated in Lillipups - or perhaps Shiba Inus - for countless generations. |-| Episodes Opening= Preceding scene: After an encounter with an ambush of Ghosts while transporting farm goods across the Wild Area to Ecruteak City, Sau is able to escape back to MooMoo Farm with the help of random passerby Morty, the former leader of Ecruteak City. Morty gives Sau a Litwick to help with future trips. Somethingsomething NOW IT'S TIME TO GO OUT ON YOUR POKEMON ADVENTURE. Following scene happens at the farmhouse when his parents are making the decision to allow Sau to move on from the farm. ;Mom: Yesyes, let him go! Powerful Trainers get to demand crazy sums of money from other Trainers they defeat. Maybe Sau can buy us a house back in Alola! Yes, with a swimming pool... ;Dad: Dear, I've never understood the point of having a pool in a place surrounded by water. ;Mom: The point is that it's your water and you can swim in it whenever you want. ;Dad: Okay, but what about the farm? We can't just leave the Miltank here. Well, maybe in the winter, we could hire someone to look after... ;Mom: Great! We'll be snowbirds. When the very first flake of snow falls - bam! - we're outta here. And we won't come back until April. *beams* ;Dad: I don't know if we should be thinking this far ahead... His wife, who was humming to herself throughout the conversation, moves towards the porch. She stops at the doorway and pauses for a moment. ;Mom: Something odd is happening in this country. The storms in Olivine and Cianwood aren't normal. I think you know it, too. Wouldn't it be better to move somewhere safer? ;Dad: I've - we've - spent a lot of time and effort building the farm up where it is. I know Sau wants to do something else with his life, but it's hard thinking of the two of you not here. ;Mom: Mm, I can understand that. It feels like we've finally accomplished what we set out to do when we left Alola. Dad walks over to the porch window. The sun is beginning to set on MooMoo Farm, casting an amber hue over the cheery scarlet walls of its barns and sheds. Eight years ago, there was nothing there besides marshland and swamp. His eyes catch the fading rays of the sun. ;Mom: It's good to have beautiful dreams. Especially when other people help you achieve them. She looks out at the rolling fields of wheat, at the bulbous white-pink masses grazing lazily in the beige ocean. '' ;Mom: It's also good to help others with their dreams, wouldn't you think? ;Dad: ...Yes, I suppose you're right. |-| Professor= ''Sau encounters a tattooed man in a unbuttoned lab coat in Ecruteak City. ;David: You can have any Pokemon you want! As long as it's a bird. Also, as long as it's one of the three birds I currently have to offer. ;Sau: That's not much of a choice. ;David: Yep, just like how Pokemon Professors aren't given much of a choice in which starters they get to give out. Grass, Fire, Water - that's it! Speaking of which... David calls out three Pokemon. A Rowlet rolls out and flaps its wings endearingly, followed by an easily-distracted Torchic and a Piplup that begins to preen itself for a nonexistent camera. ;Sau: They really are all birds. ;David: ''*winks* You're so quick on the uptake! I can see you have the skills necessary to go all the way to the Pokemon League. ;Sau: Uh-huh. I choose the Rowlet. ;David: Eh? So quickly? Most people ruminate a bit first. It's not like I need you to save me from a wild Poochyena or anything. ;Sau: A Grass type would be helpful for helping with seasoning. And it's the only one that can actually fly. Sau picks up the Rowlet and holds it at face level. A manic glint flashes in his eye for a fraction of a second. ;Sau: And it's... cute. ;David: Then it's decided! How am I supposed to run a study on the psychological factors that affect starter selection if all you kids give me are purely functional reasons or "It's cute?" ;Sau: I dunno. I'm not a Professor. And by the way, I don't know about going all the way to the Pokemon League. ;David: Oh, really? Just setting off on your own for the fun of it? There must be more of a reason...? ;Sau: I'd like to see more of Johto, for sure. I'm sure there's a lot I don't know about Curry and Poffin making. A lot I don't know about a lot of stuff, probably. I'll figure it out as I go. What matters is that I'm going. David flashes a huge grin. ;David: Interesting, interesting. You're not the regular kine 10 year old kid who sets out with a big dream to be the Champion. ;Sau: That's because I'm 15. ;David: Auwe! That's practically geriatric in Champion terms. Maybe it's better you're keeping your reason for doing the Gym Challenge open, then. ;Sau: I guess. A journey isn't as, um, enjoyable if you already know the exact route you're going. Sau smiles in a contentedly gloomy way. ;David: Haha! Whatever you say. I'm not in Johto to call the shots anyway. ;Sau: Doesn't the Alola need their Professor back anytime soon...? ;David: Oh, I'm not the "official" Alolan professor anyway! I just came to visit Johto and really liked it here, so I stayed. Life in Alola was getting too quiet for my tastes. ;Sau: Uh-huh... ;David: Well, you seem all set! Feel free to send me a text if you need anything and I'll let my remote assistant handle it. She's a pretty feisty old woman, so make sure your message is respectful. Seeya! David waves and saunters off towards the Burned Tower. He stutter-steps and turns back to Sau. ;David: Oh yeah, I'm supposed to stay on brand. Alola! |-| Pokedex= Sau pokes around a mall in the commercial district of Ecruteak. His Magnemite and Litwick are perched on each shoulder, buzzing/bubbling quietly. ;Sau: Ah. I forgot. Aren't Pokemon professors supposed to give out Pokedexes? To help catalogue and stuff. I get the feeling that wasn't one of Professor David's priorities...? His Pokemon only stare at him - one with all the unfathomable calculus of a silent sentient machine, and the other all the power of a grudge stuffed into a small candle. ;???: Hey. Psst. You. Over here! A shadowy figure beckons from a dimly lit storefront. Sau retreats from it slowly, until it slinks into the light and reveals herself as a thin, blue-haired girl nearly a foot shorter than himself. ;Hanji: Did I hear you say.... you needed a Pokedex? *eyes Sau's Magnemite with poorly concealed hunger* ;Sau: Um, yes. Do you give them out? You don't look like a professor. But then again, neither did David except for the lab coat. ;Hanji: *bitter laugh* Nope! Unfortunately I'm not recognized for my research, as promising as it is. "Rotom dexes are proven concepts!" they said. "We don't need any further innovation!" Pah! You look like a person in desperate need of technological aid to assist him on his Pokemon quest, amirite?" ;Sau: That sounds about right. Um, but I can probably pick up a Pokedex in Goldenrod... ;Hanji: Nonsense. I've got a solution for you right here - Hanji-approved! Hanji snatches Sau's Magnemite with alacrity and disappears into her shop. Sau calls after her and follows hurriedly into her shop. Thirty minutes later. ;Hanji: Ok bye! Make sure you ADVERTISE WHAT A WONDERFUL SERVICE I'VE PROVIDED YOU! Tell your friends! Tell your enemies! And if you have any issues, come back and I'll patch him - it? her? - right up! She waves a hand ringed by pixelated cerulean light. Sau leaves quickly, and as they turn the corner the Magnemite's eye flashes blue and projects a hologram before it. ;Magnemite: This unit wishes User: Sau to know that it is not affected by creation bias. It will operate under standard Pokedex protocol as directed by the Pokemon League and conveniently ignore these superfluous programs Hanji has installed for various data collecting purposes. This unit will serve as Pokedex, unwanted tutorial provider, and translator. In the spirit of making oneself useful: the Litwick wishes for you to know that it's been eight hours since you fed him. Translation return: "get us some fucking Berries, you weak-ass mango." Translation end. Advise: Comply with request to avoid title of "weak-ass mango." ;Sau: Hm. Neat. |-| Mangosteen= ''Sau has been gently farming entire crops of Grass-type Pokemon with his Lampent, who seems to be relishing the training. ;Sau: Hmm. Hopefully Bounsweet evolves soon. There won't be any non-burned Glooms left. The aforementioned Bounsweet is rocking back and forth blissfully on the grass, a circlet of flowers and golden wire perched on its head. ;Magnemite: This unit wishes to inform you that all Pokemon in the party automatically gain a portion of the experience harvested by the lead Pokemon. "EXP Share" is an outdated device. Especially faux ones. ;Sau: This is a "Special Crown" my mom made. She says it helps Pokemon feel better about themselves and gain more experience. It can't hurt, right? Plus it looks cute. The magenta Pokemon coos adorably. As another Gloom flees the field partially ablaze, Bounsweet suddenly straightens up and is consumed by a flashing white light. ;Sau: Oh! Great. I wonder what it will look like. Maybe like Exeggcute? Mm.... six mangosteens... hmhm... hm... ;Magnemite: Observation: disturbing. Unfortunately, Bounsweet evolves into Stee- ;Sau: Hold up, let me see for myself. I like surprises. ;Magnemite: You like surprises? Very well. This unit assumes no responsibility for your inevitable disappointment. A humanoid shape emerges from the formerly rotund ball of light. The newly evolved Steenee flicks an immaculate coif of leaf-hair from its face, tossing the flower crown off. With a flounce, it snatches Magnemite, opens its camera function, and begins making Farfetch'd faces. ;Sau: What the hell is this? ;Magnemite: Opinion: Same. Steenee is *PLEASE WAIT 0.75 SECONDS BEFORE TAKING NEXT PICTURE* rapidly abusing this unit's image capture function *WARNING: MEMORY LOW* and has somehow managed *WOULD YOU LIKE TO PAY 250 FOR POKECHAT FILTER: 2ND SACRED HOLY EYE?* to acquire 7,293 social media followers in the span of 10 seconds *TRANSACTION COMPLETE. RECEIPT Y/N?* ;Sau: Hey - stop that! Tell it to not waste my money! And don't treat my mom's Special Crown like that. *quickly moves to pick up the crown-lei* ;Magnemite: Steenee response: "Ugh. That thing totally cramped my style. What's up with this outdated phone anyway? I can't influence in these conditions. Does this pale blue Lampent light make my face look naturally moist?" ;Sau: ...Box it. Magnemite shoots a beam of blue light from its eye, converting the Steenee into data and consuming it. ;Sau: You should have told me it would be like that. ;Magnemite: Contradiction identified. You stated enjoyment of surprises. Liability denied. ;Sau: Okay, but if it's going to be that bad, warn me in advance. I'm going to need a replacement fruit Pokemon now. |-| Akosin= After defeating Artemis, Sau takes a break and visits the city's port. It's the first time in quite a while that he's stopped to watch the sea. He picks up his phone and dials a familiar number, letting it ring several times. ;Mom's Voicemail: Hi! You've reached Trini. Sorry I'm unable to answer the phone right now, leave me a message. Alola! *sound of barking in the background* Yampie! Stop dat- Sau's mom's voice abruptly stops and is replaced by a calmly robotic female voice asking the caller to leave a message after the beep, followed by a shrill grating sound. ;Sau: Hi Mom. I got back to Goldenrod City. Three Gym badges, which is pretty cool. I think after the fourth I'll be heading back your way. Um, I'm at the Goldenrod Port now. There are ships to Alola here. Maybe we can visit someday. Or at least, you and dad can come visit someplace like Goldenrod. I think Dad might feel claustrophobic with all the skyscrapers though. Anyway, hopefully talk to you soon. Love you. Sau pockets his phone and holds his hand above his eyes, peering into the wind. The Whirl Islands are faint pinnacles to the southwest. Far beyond them, invisible in the distance, lie the Alolan islands. Sau enjoys the coastal breeze for a few minutes and begins to leave, but pauses as a towering ship appears on the horizon due east of the Whirl Islands. It's the perfect excuse to continue to linger at the water's edge. The craft eventually pulls into port, and Sau marvels at the sheer number of people disembarking. ;Sau: Wow, I've never seen a ship this size, even when I was a kid. It's decked out in all sorts of flowers and banners, too. Hm? Among the crowd making its way across the pier is a pair of men donning similarly ornate jackets - one older and bent of stature, the other not yet an adult, though quite tall. The younger one strides ahead with a quick and aloof pace away from the other passengers, and the older man calls out to him. ;Old man: Your Highness, please slow down. I have yet to regain my earthly footing after such a time at sea. ;Teenager: Bhikku, don't address me as that here. We need to find somewhere to change clothes. I don't know why you insisted on wearing these. ;Old man: We must be proper ambassadors for Akosin while we are here, Sonthi. It will not do to sulk about. ;Sonthi: Wasn't the point of this voyage to have me complete the Johtic Gym Challenge and take notes for our country? I don't plan on doing any 'networking', and I don't want to be recognized. ;Sau: Do you want a pair of sunglasses? And a hat? The pair stare at him incredulously. ;Sau: Oh, sorry. I suppose you didn't think there would be anyone on this side of the pier. It's kind of a tradition for kids taking the Gym Challenge to wear some sort of a hat. And sunglasses would help conceal who... whoever you are? ;Sonthi: Kids?! I'm not... er, nevermind. Who are you? ;Sau: My name is Sau. I'm doing the Gym Challenge too. You don't have to tell me who you are, I guess? ;Old man: Oh, no, this is wonderful. Let us introduce ourselves and learn more about the region. My name is Somdej, attendant to Prince Sonthi of Akosin. ;Sonthi: Why did you - *cough* Bhikku, why did just casually mention that? ;Somdej: Why not? Sau has already expressed a desire to aid in your self-erasure, Your Highness. I must conduct official duties in Violet City, and so cannot remain anonymous. However, should you don such a disguise, you are unlikely to be recognized even by those familiar with our country. ;Sau: I wouldn't phrase it as self-erasure, but ok? Here's a pair of sunglasses. You could buy a hat at the department store in Goldenrod. ;Sonthi: You just carry sunglasses around? ;Sau: I think they look cool, but I never get around to wearing them, I suppose. ;Sonthi: I see. Bhikku, you really think this is the correct way to go about this? ;Somdej: If darkening your eyes will clear your mind, then I have no objections. Once we pass Violet City, I will leave you to your adventure alone, as is customary for this region. It would be a good idea for you to be in contact with someone undergoing the same trial as you. Yes? Somdej eyes Sonthi's phone with the overbearing cheerfulness of a grandfather unfamiliar with technology. ;Sonthi: *sighs* Here's my phone number, Sau. How far are you along the Gym Challenge? ;Sau: Just finished the third Gym. You'll visit Violet and then Azalea, but there's some sort of vacancy going on in Azalea, so hopefully you'll be able to get a badge there. ;Somdej: Excellent. Sonthi will call you if he needs a friend for advice. Thank you, Sau. Sonthi puts the pair of sunglasses on and sighs more softly than before. ;Sau: Looks good. ;Sonthi: Yes, well, anyway, we should be going, if you have this official business, Bhikku... ;Somdej: Shall we visit the department store first for a hat? Perhaps I will purchase one myself, to hide all this hair. Somdej bows slightly, and Sonthi offers a curt wave. The old man's bald head sparkles like a second sun in the noontime light as they depart. |-| Signal= After defeating Seungchul and accepting his request, Sau leaves Waning Moon for the Olivine Lighthouse. The darkened tower stands alone on a narrow peninsula jutting out into the sea. Though the path that leads to it is lit by the occasional lamppost, there is an eerie feeling in the air that Sau feels would not be present otherwise. As he approaches the lighthouse, a few townspeople pass him heading in the opposite direction, grumbling to themselves. ;Miffed Man: What the hell is going on? How are any ships going to get into - or leave - port? I oughta just go in there and turn it on myself. ;Irked Woman: Well, you can't, dear, because the door's locked. It's automatic, you know? Runs on fancy technology. I doubt you'd be able to work it even if you could climb all the way up. ;Miffed Man: Hghhhk... well, we can at least go to the keeper's place and give him an earful. ;Irked Woman: I'm sure there are already plenty of people already doing that, dear... Sau says nothing as he continues past them to the lighthouse entrance. The ground is paved with an intricate stone pattern that wraps around the building's base. A few pavillions, benches, and flowerpots are dotted across the open space. Sau takes out a card key that Seungchul gave him after the Gym battle. ;Sau: This must be a nice place when it's well-lit... looks like everyone has been spooked away. Well, I don't know what the waffle cook expects me to do, but perhaps I can figure out what's going on. Sau holds the card key up to a panel next to the lighthouse door. Its LED blares a baleful amber color. No confirmational unlocking sound is heard. ;Sau: Eh? Maybe this way...? Or to the door itself? Sau tries several alignments of the card. The door does not yield. ;Sau: Maybe I should have gotten Seungchul's phone number. Oh! I know. He said he would be in Olivine about this time too... Sau dials a phone number while continuing to present the ID repeatedly to the obstinate card reader. ;Sonthi: Sau? You're calling me pretty late. ;Sau: Sorry Sonthi, but could you help me? I remember that you're pretty good with tech, and maybe you could help me get into the Olivine lighthouse? ;Sonthi: The lighthouse? Doesn't the Gym Leader operate that? Why would you ask me to break in?? ;Sau: The Gym Leader asked me to check it out, but the card key he gave me isn't letting me in. Er, you knew the lighthouse isn't working, right...? ;Sonthi: Oh, uh, of course I did. Well, if the Gym Leader himself asked you, I guess it's ok. I'm at the Olivine Nautical Museum now, but I can be there shortly. ;Sau: Thanks! Everything is operated electronically, so maybe you could actually fix it as well. There is a silence over the phone. When Sonthi speaks again, only a trace of smugness seeps into his voice. ;Sonthi: Well, I can definitely take a look at it. I'll be right there. Sau hangs up, offers a few more solid attempts at the card reader, then shuffles off to a nearby bench. ;Sau: Sometimes it works the 20th time. I'll just wait for Sonthi. Or...? Seated on one of the benches overlooking the ocean is a woman Sau did not notice before. The fire in her hair, illuminated by a solitary lampost, is framed against the horizon like a setting sun. Something reminds him of the feeling he experienced at Goldenrod Port. He chooses not to interrupt her reverie. After a few minutes, she stands - gracefully, but suddenly, as if arriving at a decision. At this point Sau notices she is using an ornate, ivory cane to trace the path in front of her, despite her relative youth. The cane taps with only the faintest of sound against the stone, and her purple dress billows like a wave in the wind. He does expect her to address him as she approaches, for her eyes are closed, and he understands. To his surprise, as she draws level with the lighthouse door, her eyes and mouth open. ;???: You have been waiting for quite some time. ;Sau: Y-yes, I have. For someone to help turn the lighthouse back on. Is that why you were waiting as well? ;???: What about it needs to be fixed? ;Sau: All of it. The beacon isn't working. ;???: The structure is sound, then. It's simply the beacon that requires replacement. ;Sau: I guess you can put it that way. What's a lighthouse if it doesn't have a light, though? ;???: A fair assessment. Are you aware that a Pokemon once provided the source of the signal? ;Sau: I think so - I actually moved to Johto from Alola when the transition was being made. Our ship was one of the last ones to arrive when the Ampharos was still here. ;???: There were many who believed that Pokemon was the heart and soul of the structure. When it departed, that image of the "Olivine Lighthouse" died as well. ;Sau: Are you one of those people? ;???: How astute of you. Though perhaps my nostalgia is affected as much by the present as it is the past. Sau doesn’t know how to respond to this for a second. The woman’s eyes remain fixated at some point just beyond him. ;Sau: Were you thinking about the past when you were looking at the ocean? She smiles, almost indulgently, and shifts her cane as if to move again. ;???: We see what we wish to see. The ocean is simply a good medium to do so. Wouldn’t you agree? ;Sau: Yeah, I think so too. Her smile lingers as she steps forward in earnest, towards Olivine’s downtown. It seems that every house in the city has turned its lights on to the maximum to replace the lighthouse’s beacon. ;???: Especially on quiet nights like these. Though if the signal is broken, I am surprised there are not more people here attempting to repair it. ;Sau: Ah... well, hopefully my friend can help with that. It might even be a simple fix. ;???: Simple? I suppose for some people, computers are simpler than Pokemon. ;Sau: Well, there are some Pokemon that are computer-like. I think people can be good at working with both. The woman pauses to consider this for a moment. When she speaks, her voice is neither dismissive nor approving. ;???: I hope the person you are waiting for arrives. Take care. Not long after she departs, Sonthi briskly walks up to Sau and launches into business. He still sports the hat and sunglasses; a pin depicting an intricate florescence of evolutionary stones is attached to the hat. ;Sonthi: I assume you've tried the door? ;Sau: I've tried this entry card, but nothing happens. Here. ;Sonthi: Hmmmm. Sonthi inspects the door sensor briefly before flipping open a panel to reveal a keyboard. With the card clapsed between two fingers, his hands fly spider-like over the keyboard, pausing fractionally to consider rejections. At one point he attacks the keyboard with a mildly increased pace, flicking the card out of his hand. Sau rushes to retrieve it unceremoniously from the ground. ;Sau: I guess you don't need this? ''Sonthi does not respond; the only sound is the rhythmic depression of keys. Soon the sensor's light flickers deep green and beeps affirmatively. Sonthi nods at the door handle in answer. ;Sau: Nice. I wonder why the card wouldn't work? ;Sonthi: A question for the Gym Leader. Though I suppose if he had to outsource this task to you, I wonder how much he actually knows of how the Lighthouse works. ;Sau: Anyway, if you could get us in, I'm sure you can work your computer magic on the beacon itself. ;Sonthi: It's not magic, it's hacking. That access override wasn't too difficult - the firewall had some cloaking loopholes I could exploit, and if that didn't work, there was always a backdoor that would have been easily decrypted... ;Sau: Okay, great! Sau opens the door and beckons Sonthi inside. The taller boy purses his lips and follows. There is a muted, almost underwhelming feeling as they enter the building's drab first floor. Two featureless steel panels wait at the back - an elevator. Sau taps the up button, which fails to light up. Sonthi huffs imperiously and immediately sets to hacking the elevator. ;Sau: Why don't we just take the stairs? He points at a darkened flight of stone steps across the room. Sonthi looks up from the panel with an initial look of disbelief, then appears to consider Sau's suggestion. ;Sonthi: Oh, right. ;Sau: I just don't want to get stuck in an elevator. Not that I don't trust what you're doing, it's just, maybe it would break again at the top, or something. ;Sonthi: You don't need to explain yourself. If there are stairs, it's easier to take them. The stairs are swathed in total darkness as soon as they leave the first floor behind. Sau lets his Lampent out of its Pokeball; its eerie light casts sunsets at curvatures along the walls. It seems to be enjoying the spookiness of the situation. ;Sonthi: This makes me wonder why they didn't continue to use an Ampharos. Or a Chandelure, for that matter. ;Sau: A life confined to this room might be considered not much of a life. ;Sonthi: A life dedicated to lighting the ocean for others would be an admirable life indeed. ;Sau: Huh... ;Sonthi: You disagree? ;Sau: Mm, not exactly. Someone I met recently had their own thoughts on the subject as well. ;Sonthi: And? ;Sau: I don't think there's an easy answer. But maybe we should see if we can get the light back on, since that's what matters in the end. Lampent's flame scatters, diluted, across the glass dome at the apex of the lighthouse. The hollow prism at the room's center is connected by only a few wires to a single desktop computer, sheltered behind a tent-like arrangement of opaque black cloth. ;Sau: This is it? Should be easy, then! ;Sonthi: It's what's inside the computer that matters, Sau. ;Sau: Oh, right... ''Sau stands awkwardly to the side as Sonthi seats himself at the desktop. As the prince boots up the computer, he takes off his straw hat and looks at it for a short while. ;Sonthi: Sau, could you please check the beacon's frame and the wires for anything out of place? It would help to know if any of the hardware was damaged while I look at the software. ;Sau: Yup, I can definitely do that. ''Sonthi flits through windows and screens on the computer, inputting commands and receiving rejections. Sau occasionally peeks over his shoulder to find perennially confusing visuals. After his fourth sweep of the cupola, he returns to find Sonthi in a gradually elevating state of frustration. ;Sonthi: *muttering* Why don't they just have remote access from the Waffle House or whatever it is? Did a fry cook self-introduce malware, or...? ;Sau: Sonthi, I don't understand half of what you're saying, but maybe you should take a break? The view is really impressive from up here. ;Sonthi: Yes, yes, I can see it after I fix this. Nothing's wrong with the physical beacon itself? ;Sau: Nothing that I can tell. No broken parts. Everything looks connected. Just empty. ;Sonthi: *restrained sigh* Okay. Thanks. I'm just going to keep working on this. ''Sau can tell that Sonthi is taking longer and longer breaks between each flurry of keystrokes. During one prolonged pause, the two can hear voices coming up the stairs - one of which is familiar to Sau. ;Seungchul: I appreciate you getting here so quickly. How was your flight across the ocean? ;???: Wet. Skarmory are efficient, not comfortable. ;Seungchul: You should try enjoying something before you die, Haruka. You might end up liking it.